Grantville Gazette 11
Synopses Pilgrimage of Grace :By Virginia DeMarce Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Lessons in Astronomy :By Peter Hobson Father Scheiner is a down time scholar who is desperate to learn about the discoveries and developments in astronomy that Grantville has brought back with them. He is however frustrated by the fact that the information is all in English, a language he has not yet learned, and that even the basic texts expect an understanding of concepts that he does not comprehend. When Johnnie Farrell, an up time amateur astronomer visits with his reflector telescope, Father Scheiner's desire to learn everything all at once and Johnnie's inability to relate the information leads to frustration for both of them. After getting to know each other they come to understand each others motivations and limitations better. The story ends with the two of them rediscovering the planet Uranus. Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Azrael's Bargain :By Terry Howard Land of Ice and Sun :By Kim Mackey A Gift of Blankets :By Kerryn Offord and Vincent Coljee The Treasure Hunters :By Karen Bergstralh Set between March 2000 and Autumn 1634. Johannes Fraze, a down time conman visits his relatives in Grantville and is drawn to the notebooks that his nephew and his uptime friend have put together on archeological discoveries that still remain hidden in the seventeenth century. After running a scam involving a photograph of King Tutankhamen's sarcophagus Johannes leaves town with the notes on the location of the tomb in Egypt. At the urging of an old colleague, Jakob Witterwald, the two of them surreptitiously enter the Ottoman controlled territory guided by the shady muslim merchant Ali El-Rahman intent on robbing the tomb of its great wealth. After discovering that the process of finding the tomb based on inexact maps and twentieth century photographs is more difficult than he first thought the three of them are confronted by soldiers of the local Sheikh who don't look favourably on the would-be infidel grave robbers. Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. O For a Muse of Fire :By Jay Robison A young down time playwright named Andreas Gryphius who has been studying in Grantville in the high schools radio, television, and theatre program joins up with a couple of his friends Antje Becker and Markus Schneider to produce a television drama in order to attract funding from wealthy patrons. Wealthy businessman Joost van den Vondel of the Rheinlander Silk and Fine Linen company becomes interested in the groups project after seeing one of Andreas' earlier works. After "artistic differences" cause Andreas and Antje to leave the project they decide to create a radio drama instead and after a successful performance of their work to a group of Grantville businessmen who are inclined to support the arts Joost agrees to patronise Andreas' future works. Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Bathing With Coal :By Russ Rittgers Set in Autumn 1633. Barnabus Kitchner runs a bath house in a little town outside Magdeburg with his wife Margarete Lutsch. With all the construction happening in Magdeburg the price of firewood to heat the water for his business is becoming prohibitively expensive. As coal has become much cheaper recently Barnabus seeks the funds, means, and builders to upgrade his water heating system to a coal burning model. Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Bootstrapping :By Kerryn Offord After Gribbleflotz buys a sewing machine, his housekeeper contracts their former seamstress to make pill boxes and loans her money to start. A little girl also makes buttons. Frau won't accept repayment, so they start making microloans to individuals for boots, a shovel, etc. Dr. Phil's former seamstress accepts a microloan to make pill boxes from casein. Wish Book :By Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett The up time Burke family and their down time friend Ursula Reifsniderin start a business selling goods via mail order based on the idea of the old Sears catalogs. Due to the unexpected popularity they soon run into trouble with suppliers being unable to fulfil orders, the families inexperience in running a business and with a competing mail order business entering the market. After getting to know the family, Paulus Sandler, a merchant who co-owns a transportation company, and suitor for Ursula proposes that a merger between their two companies as it would be beneficial for both of their interests. Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Trommler Records :By Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett Continuing Serials Stretching Out, Part One: Second Starts :By Iver P. Cooper Butterflies in the Kremlin, Part Four :By Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett Nonfiction Hither and Yon: Transportation Modes, Costs and Infrastructure in 1632 and after :By Iver P. Cooper Steam: Taming the Demon :By Kevin H. Evans Adventures in Transportation: An Examination of Drags, Carts, Wagons and Carriages Available in the 17th century :By Karen Bergstralh Category:The Grantville Gazettes Category:1632 series